


青空33

by Shenlili (Zsusu)



Category: Chinese films
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsusu/pseuds/Shenlili





	青空33

阔别已久再回，即使高铁上不停地被人拍，这种喜悦也冲淡了不开心。赵荼黎拍戏期间，经纪人临时被公司抓去处理一个歌手的事情，算来楼陌也很久不见他。  
楼陌始终觉得哪里不对，赵荼黎变化很大。  
五官还是那样，挑不出毛病的年轻英俊，好像长高了些，脊背笔挺精神奕奕，他走过来，竟然已经没有了最初跟着自己时动不动就紧张还偏要装出沉稳的少年模样，变成举手投足游刃有余的青年人了。  
算来不过一别两三月。  
楼陌感慨万千，脱口而出：“荼黎好像长大了啊。”  
接着商量了些通告的事，想到此前沈谣说的厚积薄发，赵荼黎让楼陌帮他推掉个人名义的邀请，只留下了剧组的。此举虽然让公司少赚钱，不过对演员的发展未尝没有好处，他现在不能自贬身价，跟剧组行动也说明这人有组织纪律性。  
到楼下后，楼陌叮咛几句便离开了。  
拎着两个人的箱子，赵荼黎示意沈谣开门。沈谣伸手去赵荼黎裤兜掏钥匙，抬眼接触到对方目光，亲了亲他的脸。  
两个人保持着前后脚的姿势进门，以为江久已经等他们了，幻想久别重逢能吃到学长的家常菜。结果小复式公寓里一个活物都没有，东西虽然整齐，可毫无生气，赵荼黎擦过鞋柜，上面已经积了一层灰。  
沈谣：“……学长呢？”  
赵荼黎：“不会是被他们工作室压榨至死了吧。”  
两个人无奈，只得风尘仆仆地收拾房间。  
沈谣出门买菜，负责厨房客厅，赵荼黎则把楼上两间卧室和餐厅收拾了。  
重新窗明几净，赵荼黎坐在餐桌旁等吃。沈谣不知在哪修炼的好手艺，虽然复杂的花样做不来，家常菜却绰绰有余。  
米黄色面条，牛肉浇头和青菜叶子，淋一点红油，撒两撮香菜，还在冒热气。  
赵荼黎尝了一口，竖拇指夸他：“这么贤良淑德，可以嫁了。”  
被若干天前自己说给他的话反将一军，沈谣偏不按套路出牌：“不嫁，娶你。”  
赵荼黎的眼神写满“剧本不是这么写的”，却笑笑说：“也行。”  
他埋着头笑，赵荼黎托腮不语，气氛安宁和谐，像是一起生活了许久。也确实，他们每天朝夕相对了好几个月，对彼此的生活习惯了如指掌，没法凑在一起于是都学着在妥协，比如沈谣的赖床和赵荼黎的晚睡，不知不觉竟然改掉了十几年的习惯。  
门在这时开了，餐桌边的两人动作默契地扭过头去，提着箱子进来的果然是江久。  
好似很意外看到他们，江久换鞋时一抬头，保持着那个姿势僵住了。  
他的头发又长了些，绑的小辫子艺术家气息浓郁，原本记忆中单薄得像个纸片人的身材却比以前结实不少，江久把箱子一扔，扑过来。  
“你们也回来了，哎最近太忙我都好久没住家里……”鼻尖微动，嗅到了香味，江久说，“牛肉面沈谣做的吧？还有吗？”  
沈谣说有，起身给他煮，江久顺势在赵荼黎旁边坐下了，紧接无比八卦地凑过去：“戏拍完了，你们俩……嗯？”  
千回百转的尾音，赵荼黎装傻充愣：“什么啊？”  
“我听说有吻戏有床戏。”  
“是啊，吻戏三场，床戏两场。”赵荼黎无辜地说。  
“小朋友没对你有想法？”  
赵荼黎被他这么一说，好像突然想起了什么：“对！我还要问你，他和陆之远是谁追谁啊，怎么在一起的？”  
江久努力回忆道：“据我所知，是陆之远先撩他的吧，但是他没——说实话我觉得学长有点渣。他们在一起是沈谣提的……不过两个人没正经谈几天，完了一拍两散，陆之远说和他三观不合——后来你都知道了。”  
赵荼黎点头，暗道难怪沈谣之前听到自己说喜欢他时整个人都不太好。  
难道他长这么好看的一个人，二十年没人直截了当地告过白？  
难不成，“我喜欢你”四个字，第一个告诉他的人，是我？  
赵荼黎差点欢乐得当场跳起来了。  
而江久还在继续说：“沈谣这个人吧，我可能和他处的时间不多，但是也看出来了，他脑子有点一根筋。不知道陆之远和他在一起那会儿有什么阴影，反正后来是不太有之前那么到处招蜂引蝶了。”  
“这样啊……”  
最后江久叹了口气总结道：“他脾气其实没那么差，就是死心眼。你要是单纯喜欢，就不要去撩人家，孩子虽说有点蠢，到底无辜的。”  
“说谁？”沈谣刚好端着碗出来，只听了后半句，理所当然地发挥想象道，“学长，你看上哪个小家碧玉了，说出来我帮你要电话号码，手到擒来，不用谢。”  
那句“不太招蜂引蝶”的余音未散，沈谣便无形中打了江久的脸。  
赵荼黎目不忍视地转身去厨房，帮江久拿了双筷子，回来时却见对方一脸古怪，丝毫没有此前被调侃喜欢哪个模特少女的窘迫。  
赵荼黎心想江久脸皮变厚了，嘴上说：“最近拍到什么美少女了吗？”  
江久正襟危坐，把一口面条咽下去，笑了笑：“以后别老是打趣我了，现在不比以前，身边有人了——再说我也没勾搭过自己模特。”  
他说完，埋头继续吃，无视了两个人默契十足的惊讶脸。  
怎么拍了电影回来，身边该脱团的都脱了？  
赵荼黎脑筋飞速转动，停在一个不得了的名字上，他结巴地说：“不、不会是、他吧？”  
“殷牧垣啊。”江久吹了吹面条，腮帮子鼓起来，“我想稳定下来再跟你们说的，不过掐指一算两个多月，也差不多了——你那是什么表情？”  
赵荼黎：“学长，他吃人不吐骨头，又有钱又有权，万一哪天——”  
沈谣怒目而视：“闭上你的乌鸦嘴吧。”  
赵荼黎：“——反正你跟他在一起，我总觉得他占你便宜，你会吃亏的！”  
江久奇怪道：“这样吗？不过我干他，应该是我在占便宜吧？”  
赵荼黎：“……”  
沈谣：“那太好了，他就是欠收拾！”

殷牧垣聪明一世糊涂一时，栽倒在比自己小好几岁的刚工作的年轻人手里。原本看江久单薄秀气，随手一泡，最后反被扮猪吃老虎的人绑死了，不知喝了什么迷魂汤，工作上处处给江久提供便利，现如今俨然十分专一。  
再联想此前老流氓在片场看见漂亮年轻人就勾三搭四，这件事赵荼黎能笑十年。  
但他很快笑不出来，因为殷牧垣找到了他，谈《入阵》——他都快忘记这电影了。没有正式会面，开的视频，那边的人和此前一样假正经，告诉他，宣传期要来了。  
赵荼黎：“我还考试么？”  
殷牧垣反问：“你觉得呢？”  
挂掉视频通话后，赵荼黎抱着专业书蹿进沈谣房间。对方斜靠在床上看书，不时写两笔批注，复习得波澜不惊，全然看不出缺课了大半个学期。  
赵荼黎抱住沈谣的腰，于是他顺势摸了摸头，心不在焉地问：“怎么了小黎子？”  
“我又要出去跑宣传了……巡回，多地，一个月。”他苦兮兮地说，“就之前你也客串过的那个电影，谢川想起了宣传，都定档好久了他才开始宣传，早干吗去了？”  
沈谣一针见血地说：“大概是在等你，宣传期不可能少了你的。”  
赵荼黎郁卒，刚在一起，还没享受几天的蜜月期就要分开，他万分委屈地说：“我一点都不想到处跑，跟剧组的又不熟，涂睿还老看我不爽。”  
沈谣想了想涂睿是谁后，宽慰道：“他男一，你男二，不跟他争，反正你比他帅。”  
这人的颜控本性彻底没救了，赵荼黎和他东拉西扯一通，未能改变什么，可心里到底舒服多了，他凑上去咬沈谣的耳垂：“我走了你会想我吗？”  
“不想。”沈谣冷酷无情道，“你走了我晚上还清净点。”  
赵荼黎抱着他一起看书，空调轰鸣声轻微。  
他房间只亮了一盏阅读灯，温香软玉在怀，一颗在俗世喧尘中打滚的心总算得了片刻安宁。赵荼黎双眼一闭几乎能陷入冥想，他靠在沈谣肩膀，偶尔蹭一蹭他的脸颊。  
等沈谣看完书，他便凑过去吻他。手不规矩地扯开睡衣的一排扣子，伸进去抚摸胸前的软肉，捏着乳头掐，顺其自然地要求滚床。

起先赵荼黎喜欢沈谣，一半原因是他长得好看，毕竟最开始两人的性格并不十分对盘，后来就算经常掐，赵荼黎对着那张脸也未必下得去狠手。另一半因为这人总是有很多惊喜，不断进化，越接触久了，越是放不下。  
现在大概还有一些原因是床上实在太和谐。  
他从前觉得沈谣的欲望令人垂涎，事实也确实如此。沈谣放得开，跟他在一起时总是十分配合。赵荼黎刚开始不会，折腾得他偶尔痛。现在成了熟练工，解锁新姿势成功，这段时间更是恨不得每天都啪几次不起来。  
赵荼黎嫌他手挠来挠去、不时碰到痒痒肉，起身拿了根不用的领带，三两下把沈谣的手捆在一起。意乱情迷之时，沈谣蹬了下腿，象征性地反抗了下，随他去了。  
变本加厉地在沈谣身上盖章，分别的愁绪一涌上来下手就重了很多。  
赵荼黎轻咬他腰侧，从锁骨到小腹一路暗色红痕，最后轻轻弹了下精神饱满的地方，赵荼黎一笑，在沈谣的不明就里中含住了那儿。  
他没有给别人口过，难免生疏，牙齿偶尔剐蹭到，又痛又爽。沈谣发出痛呼，手被绑到一起，没办法推开他，腰肢一扭更加让赵荼黎情动，沿着囊袋一路舔到顶端，又含住吸，往深处吃进去，让他抵在自己喉咙口。  
没受到过这么强烈的刺激，沈谣呻吟不断，赵荼黎单手按住他，另一只则掐着大腿根的嫩肉，敏感之处被把控，沈谣很快射在他口腔里。  
赵荼黎拿纸吐了，爬上去跟他接吻，腥膻味让沈谣皱眉，却有股奇怪的感觉。他们舌尖交缠，涎水不断从嘴角淌下来。  
他终于大发慈悲把沈谣解开，因为自己的挣扎，领带竟在手腕上勒出两条红痕，像腕带一样漂亮，和那个手环一起十分好看。赵荼黎把他翻过去，手指扩张，吻痕又留在腰背，他伸手要去床头拿套，被沈谣拦住。  
他含住赵荼黎的手指，舔他的指腹纹路：“没事，别要了……反正就你一个。”  
赵荼黎鬼迷心窍般，一边推进一边在他耳边问：“是不是只有我说过喜欢你？别人都没说过，你哥也没说过？”  
沈谣被他插得喘不上气，只会发出鼻音。  
很不满这个答案，赵荼黎加重了冲撞力度，却在他即将巅峰时停下，再问：“只有我说‘我喜欢你’，‘我想和你在一起’，对不对？谣谣，你只有我对不对？”  
“嗯……嗯，只有你，”沈谣反手握住他掐在自己腰间的手，拉过去十指紧扣，“别人都没说过，我也喜欢你。……”  
还是语无伦次，赵荼黎决定放过他，咬着耳垂不断抽插，细碎的吻落在他脸颊和脖颈。高潮之时他本来想射在外面，一时没能控制住，搞得两个人满身狼藉。  
相拥着静静平复了一会儿，赵荼黎皱着眉说：“以后还是别这样——我带你去洗洗。”  
沈谣累得很，他抱着赵荼黎，吻他唇瓣：“明早不起来送你了。”  
赵荼黎点头说好，心里因为他那句“只有你”，无限的幸福中涌起一丝奇异的感觉。他的占有欲在此时终于显出冰山一角的原型，抚摸着沈谣手腕上的伤痕，赵荼黎用力把他抱住，心里的声音放大。  
他是我的，只是我的。


End file.
